


Surfers and Bikers, Oh My!

by DodgersMutant



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgersMutant/pseuds/DodgersMutant
Summary: Sam Thompson and his family recently moved to the town where the Teen Beach Movie gang live. How will they fit into the crowd? Especially with Sam being a biker and his younger brother Lucas being a surfer?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I originally posted to Fan fiction and I now decided to post this on here as well. Enjoy!

_ Chapter One _

 

The sound of waves crashing against the shore filled Sam's ears as bright blue eyes swept across the expanse of the deep blue ocean. The beach was one of his favorite places to be, besides the auto shop. If he needed time to think or a way to clear his head, the beach was the first place he would head to. The sun was warm on his pale skin and he was damn glad that he had remembered to put on sunscreen. If he hadn't, he would have been a bright shade of red. The wind was cool against his skin, causing his dark brown hair to dance around. Sam had his legs drawn to his chest, arms wrapped around them as he rested his chin on top of his knees.

 

Sam was not wearing the typical beach wear that most would don. But he hadn't been planning on coming to the beach at all. He had left straight after work so he was still wearing dirty faded blue jeans, black biker boots, and an oil-stained blue work shirt, unbuttoned to reveal the well sculpted body underneath.

 

Several tattoos adorned his form making the young man much more attractive. A bright green snake with beady red eyes was coiled around his left bicep, the fangs of the snake sinking into the crevice of his elbow. A sharp dagger was across his left forearm with the words "No Mercy" written across the blade. A skull and crossbones was tattooed across his upper right arm, extra ink casting shadows across his pale skin. Just across the left side of his rib cage were the words "Be Free" in cursive writing. Another snake tattoo similar to the one on his arm was wrapped around his right calf, hidden at the moment by the jeans he was wearing. The fangs of this snake sank into the skin just below his knee. Sam had another tattoo, one that ran down the length of his spine and was printed in bold lettering, "Sons Of Liberty".

 

Sons of Liberty was the name of the biker gang Sam was a part of. It was a gang that had been created long ago by the great-great-grandparents of several of the members. Sam's own great-great-grandfather had been part of the original six members. His great-grandfather, his grandfather, and his father were all proud members of the group. Sam himself had joined the group when he was only thirteen years old and now here he was, a seventeen year old and still a proud member.

 

He was having quite a terrible day and that was his reason for heading for the beach, to calm himself and find solace.

 

Today was his last day in the small town he was born, raised, and lived his whole life in. It was rather depressing knowing that as soon as he got home, he would help load the rest of the boxes into the moving truck and then his whole family would drive off to their new home in another town. As he thought about the move, he suddenly realized that his parents were expecting him to be home soon so he could help with the moving process.

 

With a defeated sigh, he pushed himself to his feet and took one last look at the ocean before him. As both eyes filled with tears, Sam cleared his throat then turned away. "So long..." He whispered to no one in particular before mounting his Harley and driving off.

 

Upon entering his home, Sam saw his parents moving around the living room crazily. They barely acknowledged his presence as they were too immersed in packing. Sam shook his head and let out a low chuckle as he watched the pair dart about.

 

Lucia-May Thompson was a thin woman with wavy blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue and wide like open doors. She was dressed in a lavender summer dress and black sandals as she worked furiously. She was busy taping boxes shut and muttering under her breath about what else she needed to do. She was a strong spirited kind woman who loved the beach as much as her son did. Lucia worked at a small clinic as a nurse and it was her career that prompted the move. She had been offered a better and higher paying job at a larger hospital in the new town they were moving to. At first, she was willing to decline the offer so that her family could stay in their birthplace and so that her children wouldn't have to worry about transferring schools. But her husband and children realized that it was a good idea and that was how they managed to sell their house and buy a new one in the other town they were moving to.

 

Henry Calvin Thompson was a broad-shouldered and well-built man with large arms that looked as if they were crafted straight out of steel. He had wavy brown hair and green eyes that resembled the color of freshly cut grass. His arms, chest, and back were covered in intricate tattoos. His tan skin was a real nice backdrop to the tattoos that were either in black ink or bright colors. He was a mechanic and worked at the same auto shop that Sam worked in. It was actually Henry who had convinced his boss to allow his son to work there part-time. At the moment, the sweat clad male was busy carrying packed boxes out to the moving truck parked in the driveway.

 

"Sam's here." The deep gravely voice of Henry broke out as he carried a large box outside. Lucia quickly looked up from her work and let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Oh thank goodness! We needed your help!" Lucia exclaimed as she motioned to the stacks of boxes by the doorway. "Help your father with those please!"

 

As Sam turned to lift a box of what felt like rocks into his arms, his younger brother bounded into the room. Lucas James Thompson was a lean and small sixteen year old with bright green eyes and curly blonde hair. He was dressed in swim shorts and a Hawaiian t-shirt, black sandals adorning his feet. Lucas had only one tattoo and it was of a surfboard propped up in the sand, that stretched across his right forearm.

 

Upon seeing his older brother, a large smile spread across his face as he spoke in a happy bubbly tone. "You're home!" He then darted forward to envelope his brother in a hug, quite a feat seeing as Sam was still holding the heavy box in his arms.

 

"Hey buddy!" Sam responded as he gave his brother a one-arm hug before turning to carry the box out the door.

 

"Hey Sam! When you're done helping dad load the truck, do you think you could help me mount my surfboard on top of the mini-van?" Lucas asked in his cheerful surfer tone.

 

Sam nodded with a chuckle. "Of course." He then headed outside to finally put the heavy box inside the moving truck. The moving truck was pretty full but luckily they weren't taking things like the couches and beds. Selling the house with those things included actually helped the family gain more profit. With the money they earned, they were able to buy whole new furniture for the new house.

 

After several back and forth trips, Sam and his father were able to load the moving truck with the last of the boxes. They loaded Henry's own Harley last before they shut the truck. Lucas had helped his mother with loading the mini-van with other lightweight items. Afterwards, Henry and Lucia began to discuss the road trip plans. While their parents conversed in the living room, Sam helped Lucas strap and tie the bright yellow surfboard onto the top of the baby blue minivan.

 

"Sam..." Lucas spoke after a long silence that followed after they had finished tying the surfboard.

 

"Yeah bud?" Sam questioned as he turned to look at his brother. The two were very different but they had somehow become quite close and were not only brothers but the best of friends.

 

"Are you nervous about moving? And going to a new school?" Lucas asked in a small voice as he crossed surfer built arms over his chest.

 

Sam sighed as he lifted a hand and ran it through his oiled hair. "I have to admit that I am...but we don't have to worry about school for a while seeing as it's still summer."

 

"That's true..." Lucas replied with a small nod as he began to nibble on his lower lip.

 

"Hey," Sam said as he placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder gently. The younger brother rose his gaze as he looked up at his brother. "It's going to be alright, really. Plus, I heard the waves on the beach over there are much more amazing."

 

At the mention of his favorite activity and basically lifestyle, Lucas' nervous expression faded and an excited expression took over instead. "You're right! Hey, I also heard that there's this cool hangout there and all the teens hang out there!"

 

"Really? Have you been researching this new town?" Sam asked with a tilt of his head and an arch of his brow.

 

"A little. It's called Big Momma's and they sell the best food and drinks!" Lucas explained with a rapid nod of his head. Blonde curls bouncing as he did so.

 

"Sounds neat." Sam stated before his gaze darted over to his parents who had just exited the house. They locked the front door and carefully wedged the key underneath the welcome mat.

 

"Alright, it's time for us to head on out!" Lucia exclaims as she happily claps her hands together. Henry chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing a sweet kiss to her temple.

 

Sam and Lucas turned to look at each other before forcing smiles onto their faces. Joining their kids on the front lawn, Lucia and Henry began to explain the game plan. Henry would drive the moving van, Sam would go on his bike, and Lucas and Lucia would take the mini-van. They would drive until they reached a town that was between this town and the town they were headed to. There they would pull into a small motel and would sleep for a good few hours. Then they would take off once more and drive until the new town came in sight.

 

With the plan settled, Henry clambered into the moving truck and started it. Lucas and Lucia slipped into the mini-van whilst Sam mounted his Harley and revved the engine. The mini-van pulled out first and Sam followed suit as Henry brought up the rear with the monster of a moving truck. As they began the trip, Sam began to wonder what the new town would be like. Nostalgia set in as his heart throbbed at the pain of leaving this town behind. For once, Sam was glad he was wearing his helmet and glasses because it would hide the tears that began to pour down his face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thompson family arrive in their new home.

_ Chapter Two _

 

After finding the motel they planned to stay for the night, the Thompson family parked their vehicles in the lot before heading into their respective rooms. Lucia and Henry shared one room while Sam and Lucas shared the second one. They all were able to get a good amount of sleep before waking early the next day so they could enjoy the motel's breakfast that was set out in the lobby.

 

Once done with that, they returned to their rooms to take showers and then dress into a clean set of clothes. Sam knew it might be warm where they were headed seeing as it was by the beach but that didn't stop him from tugging on some leather. He tugged on faded blue jeans and his usual black biker boots before sliding on a black t-shirt with a leather jacket over it. As he slid on his black sunglasses, Lucas looked at him and shook his head.

 

"You're such a biker." His brother muttered jokingly as he shook his head.

 

Sam rolled his eyes before assessing his brother's own outfit. Lucas had tugged on yet another pair of surf shorts with black sandals and another Hawaiian shirt which he left unbuttoned. His sun-kissed skin was extremely visible and he knew Lucia would say something about it. "Oh sure, judge me Board Shorts."

 

Sam laughed at the tease he sent his brother before dodging the fist that Lucas threw his way. "Ha, missed me! You surfers can't fight for shit." He teased once again before gathering his things and heading out to toss them into the trunk of the minivan.

 

Lucas watched his brother leave with a frown before grabbing his own things and doing the same. Henry and Lucia were already waiting for them patiently outside and as soon as they all were gathered outside, they climbed onto their respective vehicles and drove off once more.

 

In another hour they arrived at their location, Funicello, California. There was a large sign that welcomed them to the town, making them feel right at home right away. The left side of the sign had a beach scenery with some surfers and a surfboard. The right had what appeared to be an auto shop with all kinds of Harley's lined up. The sign definitely appealed to Sam and Lucas in different ways.

 

As all three vehicles pulled into town, the Thompson family immediately noticed the way the small community stared. They all seemed to be intrigued by the newcomers, wondering who they could be. The sound of the loud rumbling coming from Sam's Harley is what drew most of the stares and gazes. Several bikers watched in awe at the sweet ride. Who was this new biker? The surfers weren't so glad to see it but when they noticed the surfboard strapped to the minivan, it quickly changed their thoughts.

 

The Thompson's new home was a medium sized baby blue two-story. It was located a couple blocks away from the beach and was bordered by four large palm trees on each corner. A clear stone path led from the screen wrap around porch towards the sidewalk. The garage curved outward on the right side of the house, a long driveway leading down onto the black street. A flag pole was located to the left of the house and attached to it, billowing in the wind, was an American and California flag. The house was in a lovely location with bright green grass stretching out front, out back, and to each side. There was a good amount of space between their house and the surrounding houses, giving everyone the privacy they needed.

 

Lucia parked the minivan on the street in front of the house and quickly jumped out. She was rather excited to be here and could not wait to begin unloading their things to officially make the house theirs. Lucas got out much slower but immediately set to work on getting his surfboard down off the roof of the car. Henry parked the large moving truck in the driveway, the back end facing the garage. Sam pulled his Harley onto the lawn, parking it besides the porch as he shut it off. Pulling the kickstand out, he clambered off and removed his black helmet which he set onto the handlebars.

 

Sam rolled his shoulders, hearing the sound of his joints popping as he removed his sunglasses and slid them into the left breast pocket of his shirt. He watched as his mother climbed up the porch and unlocked the screen door. She then approached the front door of the house and unlocked that as well before propping the door open with a small stool that was out on the porch.

 

"Let's get moving! I wish to have everything set up before nightfall!" She exclaimed in her bubbly voice as she moved towards the minivan to bring inside the smaller boxes. After Lucas propped up his surfboard against a palm tree, he helped his mother with the boxes.

 

Shutting the moving van off, Henry pocketed his keys and then pulled open the back of the van. Sam quickly approached him and began the process of carrying heavy boxes into the house.

 

It took half an hour to carry all the boxes inside and another half hour to unpack the boxes that belonged to the living room and kitchen. Lucia then began to happily show everyone to their rooms that she had chosen for all of them. She had the house remodeled before they moved in and each room was decorated according to who it would belong to.

 

Downstairs was were the living room, kitchen, a small bathroom, a den, and the laundry room was located. When entering the house, the large living room was the first room there. The kitchen and dining area were visible from the doorway and a small hallway curved out towards the left. To the far left of the hallway was the laundry room with the bathroom across from it. The den was located at the back end of the house and was designed like a makeshift gaming room complete with a pool table and even a jukebox. There were two sets of stairs inside the house. One was located inside the den besides the jukebox while the other was located near the hallway next to where the entrance of the kitchen began.

 

Upstairs was where the bedrooms and the rest of the bathrooms were located. Henry and Lucia got the master's bedroom and bathroom. Their room was near the front of the house, to the right, just above the garage. Lucas got a bedroom near the front of the house as well but to the left direction, window near the flag pole. A small bathroom was right besides it. Sam got a large bedroom himself but this was a room with a window overlooking the backyard. A medium sized bathroom was attached to it, a must have for the biker who spent hours oiling up his hair.

 

Grabbing the boxes that belonged in his bedroom, Sam left them outside his bedroom door until all the boxes were there. He then stood outside his bedroom door, wondering what he would find inside. Reaching out to grasp the doorknob, he turned it and slowly stepped into the room.

 

The sunlight was streaming in through the window, lighting up the entire room in a bright orange light. The bed was positioned besides the window covered in a black duvet. Black bedside tables were positioned on either side of the bed. A small lamp was on the left table and an alarm clock was on the right table. A small wood desk was positioned in the right corner of the room with a black chair placed behind it. A long wood drawer was the closest thing to him where he stood in the entryway. The door of the bathroom was propped open right next to said drawer. Stepping into the room, Sam headed into the bathroom to study it. It was painted a light shade of blue with a toilet, sink, mirror cabinet, and bathtub. Turning away, Sam nodded a bit before beginning to pull in boxes from the hall and commence unpacking.

 

After all the boxes had been opened and all his things were put away, Sam ripped the cardboard boxes apart and carried them downstairs to the trash can. The house was rather quiet as the buzz of unpacking slowly died down. At the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, Sam turned and saw his family descending them.

 

"There you are!" Lucia exclaimed as she pulled her blonde hair up into a bun. "I'm rather tired and don't feel like cooking anything. Lucas mentioned something about a place called, Big Momma's and I thought maybe we could head there."

 

"Sure thing." Sam nodded and followed his family outside. Not wishing to climb into the minivan with his family, Sam mounted his Harley and maneuvered out onto the street.

 

Henry drove the minivan and headed off to Big Momma's, listening to the directions that Lucas gave him. Sam followed them closely on his bike, hoping Big Momma's had good food.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Big Momma's, the Thompson family learns of the biker and surfer tension.

_ Chapter Three _

 

The drive wasn't long. Big Momma's was located near the beach, right opposite the beautiful ocean. The entrance faced the sand and sea. The sun had already began to set, the bright warm orange glow casted across the clear blue water and lighting up the sand. The soft sound of the waves crashing against the shore was soothing and mesmerizing. There were a few people out on the beach still, some surfers and some regular everyday people. There were also a few people sitting at the tables outside of the diner, chatting happily amongst each other. Beautiful bright lights lit up the terrain, casting beautiful shadows on the exterior of the diner.

 

As they neared the parking lot, the Thompson family found two empty spaces. Henry parked the minivan in one space while Sam parked his bike besides it. The rumbling of the bike's engine had once again caught the attention of the people around. Surfers immediately glanced over as their nerves began to get jumpy. Bikers were never a good sign but this certain biker was alone and had no patch on his leather jacket to show that he was a Rodent.

 

As Henry, Lucia, and Lucas slid out of the minivan, they turned to walk with Sam towards the entrance of Big Momma's. The few surfers outside could only watch this curiously. Bikers didn't tend to come to Big Momma's with their family members. In fact, Big Momma's was mostly a hangout spot for teens and adolescents.

 

As they neared the doors, Henry took Lucia's hand in his own and together they entered the small diner. Lucas followed after them with Sam entering last. The few patrons inside, mostly surfers had turned to see who was arriving. They had heard the familiar sound of a Harley and were curious as to who it was as they had only heard one bike. Bikers always came together so what was this biker doing all alone?

 

Henry and Lucia were the first ones inside and the surfers didn't seem to mind the married couple who came in holding hands and chattering happily with each other. Lucas was the next one inside and the surfers immediately smiled. Lucas was no doubt a surfer like them and they were all willing to let him join their group. They could tell the three were all new and they were rather glad that their son was a surfer like them. Seacat and Rascal had both stood to approach the new people when suddenly Sam came strutting in.

 

The sound of boots against the ground was what froze them in their tracks. Tight jeans were next then came the dark leather jacket and lastly the oiled and gelled up hair of a biker. Once again, the same questions went through their minds. Who was this lone biker? He clearly wasn't a Rodent. So who was he?

 

Sam could feel the stares as he removed his sunglasses and slid them into place in the pocket of his shirt. Turning away, he followed his family towards a small booth to the right of the diner. As soon as he slid in to sit, a waitress approached them with a small smile and four menus. She handed them each one before questioning if they were new to town. When they all answered with a 'yes', she welcomed them to town before telling them she would return when they were ready to order.

 

When she returned five minutes later, they all told her their orders as she scribbled it down in her small notepad. Tucking all the menus under her arm, she said their food would be ready soon before vanishing into the kitchen.

 

By the time their food arrived, the surfers inside stopped staring at Sam and returned to their own activities. They were still wary of him but since he was with his family, they guessed he wouldn't dare cause any trouble. After all, even bikers still listened to their mom and dad? Right?

 

Halfway through their delicious meal, the Thompson family's conversation came to a pause when the loud rumbling of multiple bikes could be heard. The surfers immediately tensed up and turned to face the door. Silence enveloped the diner as they all waited for the Rodents to enter.

 

"What's going on?" Lucia whispered as she became nervous. She knew the kind of trouble that could occur between rivalries. After all, her husband and oldest son were bikers and they never got along well with a few groups.

 

Back in their old home, there were multiple biker gangs and there were rivalries amongst some of the groups and others. But there had also been other groups. Like the wealthy Socs with their fancy clothes and nice cars. And the small surfer groups that also inhabited the town. Lucia could never stand fights and honestly feared that one day a fight would take the life of her husband and son. They both were hotheaded and were always up for a fight. Never once did they back down from one. Lucas was the opposite. He had Lucia's calm demeanor and preferred to talk things out instead of settling things with fists.

 

"Looks like there's a biker gang here." Henry spoke as his eyes seemed to light up. "Maybe you could make friends with them." He stated while nudging Sam's shoulder.

 

Sam shook his head as he turned to face his family. "I doubt they would want an outsider around especially one who is a part of another group."

 

"Doesn't seem like the surfers take too kindly to them." Lucas states as he studies the group of surfers who had huddled together.

 

As the sound of the bikes died down, time seemed to tick by as everyone inside awaited for the group to step inside. The doors swung open and the first biker stepped in. Lugnut was the first inside and he adjusted his jacket before making his way over to claim a booth. Struts and Cheechee were next. They each loudly popped their gum before making their way over to the booth Lugnut had chose. More and more bikers began to pour in, settling at the open tables and booths by the doors. Lela came in afterwards and quietly made her way to the counter to order a drink.

 

At that point, the Thompson family seemed to lose interest. Lucia simply muttered something about teenagers before returning to her meal. Henry chuckled as he took one last look over the bikers before he too returned to his meal. Lucas kept watching them and watching the reactions that came from the surfers who slowly began to disperse. Seacat, Rascal, and Giggles all stood side by side as they watched the doorway.

 

Lucas had begun to look away when a flicker of movement caught his eye. A tanned brunette surfer slowly rose from his table so that he could stand beside them. He was wearing surf shorts, sandals, and an open beach shirt. With a wide bright smile, the teen began to tow his friends back towards the table.

 

"But Tanner..." Giggles began to protest and Lucas now finally knew this beautiful stranger's name.

 

Sam swiveled around back in his seat to dig into his food but paused when the doors opened once more. Brief silence settled in once more as the last remaining biker walked in.

 

He wasn't a tall one but his muscular build definitely made up for it. He had tight dark jeans and black boots. He wore a bright red shirt and a leather vest with two fingerless leather gloves. He didn't seem to have much oil or gel in his brown hair but it worked for him. Bright brown eyes skimmed across the diner before flicking over to the table where his friends were seated in when Struts exclaimed in her high pitched voice, "Butchy!"

 

Butchy? Now that was an interesting name indeed, Sam thought as he continued to stare. Sam wasn't sure why but he couldn't quit staring at him. He was a very attractive young man that part was quite obvious. Sam looked away as he felt something stir inside of him. What was this feeling he felt inside him?

 

With a shake of his head, he suddenly realized his mom was speaking to him. "What?"

 

Lucia sighed as she held her hand out to him, handing him a few bucks. "I was asking if you could go pay for us while we waited for you outside."

 

"Oh yeah...of course." Sam cleared his throat before taking the money and slowly rising from his seat.

 

"Can I wait for Sam?" Lucas asked as he and his parents rose from their own seats.

 

"Of course. We'll start the car, bud." Henry ruffles his youngest son's hair before heading outside with his wife by his side.

 

Lucas waited by the doorway as he began to fiddle with both thumbs. Sam was already halfway to the counter when he felt the stares. The surfers were once again studying him, curious about him. The bikers were intrigued by him as they watched him walk by.

 

As Sam stopped in front of the cash register to pay for the meal, Butchy looked over from his seat and froze. A biker. An unknown biker in his town. Butchy studied him a bit before turning to speak to his group of friends.

 

"Who is that?" Butchy asked in his unique accent as he pointed a finger in Sam's direction. His friends looked over and shrugged.

 

"Beats me!" Struts exclaimed as she popped her gum and began to twirl around a strand of hair.

 

"I heard he recently moved here with his family." Cheechee explained with a small nod.

 

"Yeah! I saw him ride in on his Harley and boy was that a nice bike!" Lugnut said with a whistle.

 

"Oh that bike parked next to the minivan was his?" Butchy asked as he glanced back over at Sam who had just finished paying. "Got to give it to him! He has good taste!"

 

"And he's cute!" Stays exclaimed as Cheechee and her began to giggle. Butchy rolled his eyes but as he studied Sam, he realized they were right. No! What was he doing finding another guy cute?!

 

Quickly shaking his head as if that would help him clear his thoughts, Butchy spoke once more. "I think I might go introduce myself to him!"

 

As the leader of the Rodents began to rise from his seat, Sam headed towards the door and smiled when he saw his brother. Throwing an arm around his shoulders, he smiled down at his kid brother as they both exited the diner. Butchy watched in horror before slowly lowering himself back to his seat.

 

"His brother is a surfer?!" He exclaims with wide eyes.

 

"How do they even get along?!" Cheechee exclaims as she watches the pair of brothers leave with wide eyes.

 

As Sam and Lucas left the diner, Lucas turned to look at his brother before speaking. "You saw what happened in there, right?"

 

"Yeah I did. Bikers and surfers don't seem to like each other." Sam mumbled as they walked over to the minivan.

 

Both their parents were already inside the car and waved as they approached the lot. Sam and Lucas waved before Sam moved towards his bike. Lucas watched him before hopping into the back of the minivan as Sam started his bike and pulled his helmet on.

 

The minivan pulled out onto the street and headed off in the direction of the house. Sam took one last glance at Big Momma's before following the minivan afterwards. This sure was an interesting town and it would only get more intriguing.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Butchy are introduced. An important part of Sam's past is revealed.

_ Chapter Four _

 

Sam had been fast asleep when a knock on his door woke him up. The door shortly opened and Henry made his way into the room. He was dressed in faded blue jeans, a sleeveless denim shirt, and black sneakers. Making his way into the room, he reached a large hand out to nudge at his son's shoulder that stuck out from beneath the blankets.

 

"Hey, get up." The man said as he began to nudge at the shoulder once more.

 

"Whaaaat?" Sam groans out as he lifted his head up from beneath his pillow and turned to face his father.

 

Sam's brown hair was a complete mess, sticking out in different directions. He was shirtless and the tattoos on his upper body were visible to the green eyes of his father. Sam was only wearing long flannel pants and they peeked out from beneath the black bedsheets.

 

"Your mom and I are headed out to get some last minute details settled. I need you to watch Lucas while we're gone." Henry explained as he crossed both arms over his chest.

 

"So why'd you wake me up?" Sam questions as he rubs his blue eyes.

 

"Lucas wants to head out to catch some waves." Henry explains as he begins to retreat towards the doorway. "So get dressed."

 

Closing the door behind him, Henry began to head back downstairs. Sam let out a loud groan before mumbling under his breath about annoying little brothers and surfer tendencies. Slowly, he climbed out of bed and flicked the sheets aside.

 

Making his way into the bathroom, he flicked the lights on before starting the water in the bathtub, pulling a plug so that the water could begin to pour from the shower head. He dropped his flannel pants to the tiled floor before stepping into the tub and standing underneath the warm water. He stood under the water for several minutes before beginning to wash his body with soap and then scrub his hair with shampoo. He then washed it all off before shutting the water off and making his way out of the tub.

 

Grabbing a towel, he dried his wet body then his hair before tossing it into the hamper. Grabbing his toothbrush, he brushed his teeth quickly before pouring a ton of gel into his hand and running it through his hair. Once his hair was now properly made, he exited the bathroom and entered his bedroom.

 

Back in his bedroom, he pulled a clean pair of underwear out of a drawer and tugged it on. He then began to rummage around for clothes to wear. Finding a clean pair of jeans, he slipped them on before pulling socks and boots onto both feet. Sam then slid his belt on before sliding on a tight black sleeveless shirt. Afterwards, he grabbed a sleeveless denim vest and tugged it on before slipping his sunglasses on.

 

Exiting his room, he began to make his way downstairs when he heard the sound of his brother in the kitchen. Lucas was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating from a bowl of cereal rather happily. He was dressed in typical blue swim shorts, black sandals, and a Hawaiian shirt which was left unbuttoned. His blonde hair was in its usual messy form as he turned to face his older brother.

 

"You're out! Finally!" He shouts as he hops off the counter, quickly placing his bowl into the kitchen sink.

 

"You owe me! I was planning on sleeping in." Sam complained as he shook his head.

 

"Yeah, yeah! Now let's go!" Lucas ran for the door and was soon outside where he grabbed his surfboard and tucked it under his arm.

 

Sam followed at a much slower pace and locked the front door behind him as he began to swing his keys around his index finger. Lucas was practically bouncing as he waited for his brother by the Harley.

 

Sam mounted his bike and started it before sliding forward to make room for his brother. Lucas climbed onto it behind him, wrapping an arm around his brother's waist and carefully holding his board with the other arm. Sam shook his head as he slowly maneuvered the bike off the lawn and down the road. He wanted to drive at a much faster pace but couldn't due to the fact he didn't wish for his brother to fall off. His mother and father had warned him plenty of times to be careful with his younger brother. They were quite protective of him. But Sam knew that Lucas could care less about falling off a Harley and getting injured. All he cared about was that damn surfboard of his.

 

The pair arrived at the beach in no time and Sam parked his Harley in the parking lot of Big Momma's. He had just shut the bike off when Lucas leapt off it and darted out onto the sand.

 

"Thanks! See you!" He screamed over his shoulder as he kicked his sandals off to the side. He then slid his shirt off and took off into the blue water.

 

Sam shook his head as he climbed off the bike and pushed the kickstand out. Pocketing the keys into his jeans, he slipped both hands into the pockets of his denim vest and looked around. Blue eyes were completely hidden behind dark sunglasses as he surveyed the area. A few surfers could be seen out on the water, catching the early morning waves. A few other people could be seen on the sand, building sandcastles or simply enjoying the warmth from the sun.

 

Sam decided that he didn't feel like watching his brother surf so he turned and headed into Big Momma's. Upon entering the small diner, he noticed how empty it was. A few surfers were seated at the tables closest to the stage and glanced his way when he entered. There was a family of three seated at a small table by the door and they smiled politely at him.

 

Sam smiled back kindly before heading towards the counter and settling onto a stool. Slipping his sunglasses upwards, he let them rest on his gelled hair as he rose a hand to catch a waitress' attention.

 

She was a thin thing with blonde hair that curled around her shoulders and bright blue eyes. Making her way over, she batted her eyelashes and pulled a small booklet out.

 

"What can I get ya, sugar?" She cooed as she began to bat her eyelashes even more, making it seem like had something stuck in her eye.

 

"A cold glass of Coke, otta do it!" Sam replied as he sent a wink her way.

 

The waitress giggled as she closed her booklet and slid it into the pocket of her apron. She retreated to the kitchen before returning with a glass of ice cubes and a warm Coke bottle. Placing the glass in front of him, she popped the bottle open and began to pour the warm liquid into the glass. It swirled around for several seconds before settling. After she filled the glass, she placed the almost empty Coke bottle next to the glass and smiled.

 

"If you need anything, just give me a call. I'm Rhonda." She whispers in quite a seductive tone as she lifts a frail hand and swings a curl of blonde hair around. With a wink, she turns away and heads off to tend to another table.

 

Sam chuckled to himself as he watched the retreating form of Rhonda. Her hips swung with much more effort making it obvious that she knew he was watching her.

 

"That broad ain't worth it." A thick accented male voice suddenly said besides Sam.

 

Sam jumped as he had been startled by the voice but quickly recovered, putting on a calm facade. Turning his head, his bright blue eyes met chocolate brown eyes. Leaning back, he allowed his gaze to travel down the handsome man's face. He suddenly realized that it was the lead biker from the other night. What was his name again...?

 

"Oh really? Why's that?" Sam asked, referring to the man's earlier statement.

 

The man settled down onto the stool next to his and placed both muscular arms onto the counter. "Rhonda...she's been around way too much. If you catch my drift..."

 

"Ah..." Sam replies with a nod as he wrapped a hand around the glass of soda. Lifting it to his lips, he took a long drink and watched the other male from the corner of his eye.

 

Sam felt quite self-conscious as the other man kept watching him. He didn't like the way the other man's jaw tightened and the way the vein in his neck twitched. Lowering the glass to the counter, he swiped his tongue across his lower lip.

 

"You're new, aren't ya?" The other asked him as he snapped his fingers together.

 

"Yeah...Sam Thompson." Sam replied as he offered his right hand to shake.

 

"Butchy." The other responded as he grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

 

That's his name! Sam thought to himself as they each pulled their hands away and let them fall to the counter top. Silence set in as the pair awkwardly sat there.

 

"So...uh..why'd you tell me that about Rhonda?" Sam asked as he rose both brows.

 

"I've been on the wrong end of a relationship with Rhonda. Wouldn't want someone else to go through that." Butchy explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

"Well that's...real nice of you." Sam replies as he takes another drink of soda and nods once.

 

Butchy simply shrugged his shoulders. "Us bikers gotta look out for one another."

 

For some reason, Butchy's words caused Sam's face to warm and his body to tense up. It seemed to remind him of how safe he had felt amongst his old club, Sons Of Liberty. And how safe he had felt around the leader, Aidan.

 

No one understood Sam more than Aidan. Aidan had been there for him since day one. Aidan and Sam's friendship was something everyone envied and wanted. But what no one knew was the pair weren't just friends. They were something more. It happened one day at the shop. Both were working alone after everyone had left on their lunch break. Sam had dropped a wrench and had moved to grab it around the same time Aidan had. It was like a cliche movie scene. Their hands met, bodies shuddered and gazes locked intensely. Next thing they knew, Sam's back was pressed up against the car they were working on and Aidan's mouth was on his.

 

After it had happened, they both acted like it was nothing and moved on with their lives. But the pair couldn't deny the feelings that were there. Shortly after, they began their secret relationship. The only people who knew about this relationship was Aidan's younger brother, Clint, and Sam's younger brother Lucas. Ironically enough, Clint and Lucas themselves had been hiding their relationships for months. The four were able to find comfort knowing they weren't the only ones like this.

 

Clint and Lucas' relationship ended due to the violent nature of Aidan and Sam's relationship. Months into the relationship, Aidan grew overly protective. It got to the point where Sam became afraid of him. Sam had attempted to the end the relationship but it only caused bruises and pain. Eventually, Sam knew he had to stand up for himself. So he did. This led to one of the worst moments of his life.

 

Sam and Aidan had driven up to a cliff where they could overlook their small town. It was peaceful at first but Sam knew he had to end the relationship while he still had the chance. After telling Aidan that it was over, the other male became enraged and tried to pin Sam down. He began to yell obscenities his way and soon enough threw a few punches. Sam dodged them the best he could but one managed to slip through. A huge bruise on his left cheek would soon form as Sam began to yell at Aidan, begging him to calm down. Aidan never listened and tackled Sam down to the dirt floor. He was not going to give up. Fighting back, Sam managed to bruise and cut up Aidan badly before knocking him off his form.

 

Sam had then managed to rise to his feet, staggering away, muttering how he never wanted to see Aidan again. Aidan had then risen to his feet and launched himself at the other. Darting aside, Sam was now clear from Aidan's path. But this proved disastrous. Sam had been standing near the cliff when Aidan had charged him. Since Sam had moved away, this gave a clear path over the rocky ledge. Aidan flew over the cliff and fell hundreds of feet, yelling as he fell. Sam watched in complete horror before dropping to his knees and screaming.

 

After the initial shock wore off, he jumped into Aidan's car and drove back into town. He drove straight to the auto shop where the rest of the gang was at. Upon seeing his battered form, they all surrounded Sam asking him what had happened and where Aidan was. Sam began to cry and told them what happened. He didn't tell them the whole truth though. He simply said that Aidan had grown enraged when he had said a few choice words about how Socs weren't always bad. He lied and said Aidan wanted to show him what Socs could do and that was why he was bruised and cut up. They believed him because they all knew how Aidan was.

 

Aidan's death was ruled an accident, a tragedy. The gang set off to find Aidan's body but they could not find it. They believed the river must have carried his form away. They held a small funeral in which they buried an empty casket.

 

As time passed, Sam couldn't shake the feeling of pure and utter guilt. Lucas had questioned him once about that night. Sam eventually broke and told him the whole truth. Lucas did not judge his brother. He understood the kind of person Aidan was and was just glad that Sam hadn't been the one to have fallen off the cliff. This moment of truth only further strengthened the bond that Sam and Lucas had as brothers.

 

Sam must have been so immersed in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Butchy had been trying to get his attention for several minutes now.

 

"Hey, you alright?" Butchy asked in the curious accent of his.

 

Sam blinked and shook his head as if trying to clear his muddled mind. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Eyebrows furrowing, he reached over to grab his glass, taking a long drink of soda.

 

Butchy's gaze never once left his form as he watched the way the cold liquid made its way down the other's throat. Chocolate brown eyes never once moved away causing Sam's body to tense up. Placing the glass back down, he wiped his hands on his jeans and cleared his throat.

 

Sensing the other's awkwardness, Butchy looked away and cleared his throat as well. They sat in silence for several minutes which really felt like hours. The diner had quieted down considerably so Sam turned to see what was happening. Most of the surfers had vanished and Sam could only guess they all had left to catch the waves. The family that had been seated by the door had also left. The only sounds were of the cooks and Big Mama talking and the soft hum of the ocean waves that could be heard from outside.

 

Clearing his throat once more, Butchy slowly rose from the stool as Rhonda returned from the kitchen. She shot him a dirty glare as he sent a wink her way. Turning to face Sam, he bows his head forward. "See you around, Sam." He waved a gloved hand then headed straight for the door, leaving the diner.

 

"Bye Butchy..." Sam whispered once the man was out of earshot. He then rose a hand and ran it through his hair, eyebrows furrowing together.

 

What was this strange feeling he felt? And why did it scare him? With a loud gulp, he grabs his glass and downs the last of the soda before slowly rising from his seat and heading for the door.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas meets Tanner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I'm much better at writing from Sam's point of view.

_ Chapter Five _

 

His research had proven successful. The waves in Funicello, California were a million times better than back in his old town. Lucas spent that entire morning, enjoying the rush of surfing and the cool ocean spray that splashed across his features. Drenched from head to toe, Lucas decided to take a break as his body had begun to ache a bit.

 

Trudging through the water to reach the shoreline, Lucas gently laid his yellow surfboard onto the sand before settling onto the ground beside it. He wore only swim shorts as he had thrown his sandals and shirt down by Sam's Harley.

 

The warm morning Sun bathed his tanned skin in a dark orange glow as a warm sensation spread from head to toe. Leaning back on the palms of his hands, Lucas tilted his head back and closed his eyes. This was the life.

 

"Excuse me?" A voice called out to his left.

 

Opening his eyes and turning his head in the direction of the voice, Lucas saw that it was the surfer boy from the other day, Tanner. Lucas' face seemed to flush at the sight of him and he suddenly felt quite self conscious at the fact he was in only shorts.

 

"Can I help you?" Lucas questions with an arch of his brow.

 

"You're new here, aren't you? I saw you with your family the other day." Tanner speaks in a cheerful tone as he moved to sit down besides Lucas, completely oblivious to the other's sudden discomfort.

 

"Yeah, we barely got here yesterday." Lucas replied with a nod of his head before extending his hand nervously. "I'm Lucas by the way,"

 

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tanner!" The other surfer exclaimed as he took Lucas' hand into his own and shook it gently.

 

Pulling their hands away, silence soon fell over the pair of surfers. Turning his attention to the ocean, Lucas began to study the waves that crashed against a shore, creating the most beautiful and calming sound he had ever heard.

 

"So, I take it you're a huge fan of the ocean!" Tanner suddenly spoke up as he turned his gaze to the boy besides him.

 

"I love it! You can't call yourself a surfer and not love the ocean!" Lucas replied with a laugh as he turned his gaze to Tanner.

 

Green eyes met brown and another round of silence fell over the two surfers, only the sound of waves crashing behind them filling the void. When the silence seemed to stretch on for eternity, a voice suddenly interrupted them, causing them to both turn.

 

"Lucas!" It was Sam. He had trudged partially down the beach before giving up once sand had began to fill his boots. "Let's go!'

 

With a sigh, Lucas rose to his feet and was surprised when Tanner was already standing and holding his surfboard out for him. Flushing a deep shade of red, Lucas took the outstretched surfboard and smiled.

 

"T-thanks," He managed to mumble as he did a half wave then wedged his surfboard under his arm before making his way over to his older brother.

 

"Who was that?" Sam asked once Lucas was besides him. The biker took his surfboard whilst the younger teen pulled on his shirt and sandals before taking the board back.

 

"Tanner. He was welcoming me to town," Lucas finally replied as they made their way over to Sam's Harley then mounted it as the loud engine rumbled from beneath them.

 

"How ironic. I was just welcomed by some biker," Sam stated casually as if Butchy was just a meager biker and not something more.

 

"Maybe they're trying to recruit us onto their sides of the war." Lucas teased as the Harley pulled out of the lot and onto the main road.

 

Sam let out a loud laugh and shook his head. "Maybe they are." But even as funny as the joke was, he couldn't help but feel that their was some truth to it.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Butchy interact some more.

_ Chapter Six _

 

A few more days had passed without incident. The Thompson family had finished up the last touches on their brand new home before falling into a sort of routine that consisted of Lucia starting work at the hospital and Henry searching for a job for both Sam and him. Their first choice was obviously an auto shop but many of the shops were already filled to the brim with employees.

 

Whilst Lucia worked and Henry worked on securing two jobs, Sam and Lucas enjoyed their summer like any other teenagers would. Sleeping in was involved as well as overeating and gorging on sweets and junk food. Lucas was often pestering Sam to go to the beach and so the biker found himself spending a lot of time at Big Momma's. But he never once ran into Butchy. He still wasn't sure whether this relieved or bothered him.

 

When they weren't at the beach, the two brothers spent their time walking throughout town. They wanted to see what else the city had to offer and were quite pleased when they found a pizza shop, an arcade, a shopping center, a movie theater, and a lot of other places for boys their age to have fun.

 

It was on a warm, weekday that Sam had been the first to offer a trip to the beach. Lucia had already left for work and Henry was convinced that a nearby store was willing to offer him a job causing him to leave a few minutes prior. When Sam could no longer take the unbearable heat that filled his room, he stomped into Lucas's room, where the younger teen was sleeping, and spoke his recommendation.

 

Lucas was quick to agree and hurriedly tugged on a clean pair of shorts, a surf shirt, and some flip flops. He then raced outside to commence waxing his surfboard so that it would be ready when he decided to hit the beach later that day.

 

Rolling his eyes at the excited teen, Sam stomped into his bedroom and began searching for an outfit that wouldn't make him sweat profusely. Leather was clearly out of the choices and even denim didn't seem like a likely prospect but alas, Sam's biker outfits didn't offer much variety. He eventually decided on some faded, loose jeans that could be folded at the ankles, his typical biker boots, and a crinkly, white button-up shirt that he left unbuttoned. Not bothering to add gel to his hair, he grabbed his glasses and fingerless leather gloves before heading out the door.

 

Lucas was waiting by his Harley when Sam arrived and so the pair of brothers mounted the bike and began their trip to the beach. They took longer to arrive at the beach than normal due to the excess amount of people that wished to spend this hot day at the beach. Sam dropped Lucas off near the beach before heading to find a parking spot near Big Momma's. He eventually gave up on finding an actual parking spot and simply parked his Harley underneath a large palm tree where it would be in the shade and wouldn't burn Lucas and him later on in the day.

 

After pocketing his keys and gloves, the teen checked on Lucas, who was already in the water with his board, before heading into a very busy Big Momma's. The small diner was filled to the brim with all kinds of people. Some were having full on meals whilst others enjoyed a nice, cool beverage. Sliding his sunglasses into the front pocket of his shirt, Sam quietly buttoned up his shirt halfway as he felt a bit self conscious in the packed eatery.

 

"Sam!" His name being called from across the diner caught his attention and his blue eyes flickered about until they fell on Butchy. The other biker had risen from his seat in a packed booth with a few other bikers.

 

A nervous flutter erupted in Sam's lower stomach as he hadn't seen the other biker in quite some time. The last time they had spoken was the day that Butchy had reminded him of Aidan and a terrible past. Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, the biker regained his confidence and sauntered across the waxed floors and over to stand before the booth.

 

"Sam, I'd like you to meet some of my friends: Lugnut, Cheechee, and Struts." Butchy introduced the other bikers with a point of his finger and a smile on his face.

 

"Hey," Sam greeted them all with a nod of his head.

 

"Pleasure to meet you!" Struts gushed as she reached across the table to give Sam's hand a mean shake.

 

"Why don't you sit with us?" Cheechee cooed as she fluttered her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner.

 

"Yeah, have a seat." Butchy replied as he motioned for the others to scoot in the other direction so that he could slide over, leaving a reasonable amount of space for Sam.

 

"Thanks. It's pretty packed today, ain't it?" Sam stated as he settled into the seat at the booth, well aware at the fact that he was quite close to Butchy.

 

"Only place to have a nice cold drink on a hot day like this." Lugnut retorted before taking a long cool drink from his glass of lemonade.

 

"Speaking of which, you want anything?" Butchy asked as he lifted an arm and wiggled two fingers. In a matter of seconds, a stout, brunette waitress was at their table, pencil and notebook in hand.

 

"Oh sure, a cold glass of Coke would be nice." Sam told the waitress as she scribbled away into her notebook. Butchy ordered himself the same drink while the rest of the group asked for refills of their various beverages.

 

As quickly as the waitress had arrived, she vanished to gather their drinks before returning to place them onto the table. Taking a long overdue drink from his glass, Sam savored the delicious taste and the way the condensation on the outside of it cooled his skin to the touch.

 

"How you liking Funicello?" Butchy asked as he turned his attention from his own glass to Sam.

 

"It's real swell, I must say." The biker replied, earning a round of smiles from his newfound acquaintances.

 

"I saw your bike the day you arrived, real nice Harley it is." Lugnut exclaimed with a nod.

 

"Where you part of a biker group?" Struts asked as she popped her bubblegum a bit too loudly.

 

"Thanks Lug," Sam smiled before looking at the brunette. "Yeah I was actually. Guess I'm no longer part of any group since the move."

 

"You could always join the Rodents!" Cheechee offered a bit too enthusiastically before looking at her leader with an apologetic look.

 

Butchy shook his head at her but his words showed that he approved of her offer. "Yeah, we Rodents are always looking to expand our ranks! Especially since the surfers seem to double in size every summer."

 

Turning his blue gaze to Butchy's brown eyes, Sam grew aware of the fact that their legs were touching and that their elbows were pressed against each other's. His face flushed at this and he could only hope that the others would mistake it for the heat. This group actually wanted him in their group! They didn't care that he was new to the city or that he had been part of another group before. Ignoring the surfer comment, Sam nodded and smiled.

 

"I would love that!" He shouted as the loud music of the band suddenly kicked in. Hoots and hollers filled the air and Sam was suddenly aware of the fact that the other bikers occupying nearby tables had heard his statement. Leaping to their feet, they all crowded around him and welcomed him to their ranks before rushing outside where the sound of bikes rumbling to life followed.

 

Lugnut, Cheechee, and Struts did the same and Sam found himself seated alone with Butchy. Meeting his new member's eyes, Butchy smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, patting his arm happily.

 

"Welcome to the Rodents, Sam! Now hurry, we need to have a group ride to celebrate our newest member!"

 

Stumbling to his feet, Sam hoped Butchy wouldn't notice the dark red blush that had spread across his features. Following the shorter biker outside, he found that the rest of the gang were waiting for them. Rushing to his own Harley, Sam revved it to life and another chorus of shouts followed.

 

Then the ride began. Bike after bike exited the lot and made a beeline for the open road. Some bikes held a sole biker while others held a biker and their girl. Struts was hanging off the back of Lugnut's own bike, waving an arm in the air cheerfully. Cheechee was seated behind another biker but paid him no attention as she stood on the bike, perfectly poised with no fear of falling off. Butchy and Sam brought up the rear, enjoying the antics of those in front of them.

 

The gang rode for quite a while, weaving in and out of busy streets and into neighborhoods where they were either met with cheers from the owners or glares. Eventually, the gang began to split up. Some made their way back to Big Momma's, some stopped at the arcade, and others wandered off to some house to throw a party. But Butchy did not follow. Instead, he motioned for Sam to follow him and lead him down a street where no bike had gone.

 

The two rode in silence for a few minutes before stopping in front of a small tattoo parlor. Realizing what was happening, Sam exhaled a shaky breath. The same routine had happened after he had joined the Sons of Liberty. A ride around town before receiving the permanent tattoo that adorned his spine. He knew he would have to get a tattoo for his new group but the realization that Butchy would be there with him made him nervous and excited all at the same time.

 

After having parked their bikes, the pair of bikers slipped into the shop and found themselves an open tattoo artist. Butchy settled into an armchair as he trained his eyes on his new recruit. Sam perched himself on the tattoo chair as the artist readied his needle and ink.

 

"Where you want it?" He asked as he had done the same tattoo numerous times for every new member that joined the Rodents.

 

Motioning to the skin of his right forearm, Sam held his arm out without a word. The artist nodded in approval before diving into action. An hour went by before the man finished his work and wrapped Sam's arm up in a thin protective sheet. Looking down at his arm, Sam studied his new tattoo.

 

To him, it looked upside down as it was tattooed so that others could see it clearly. It was a funny yet menacing looking tattoo altogether. A large rat with a leather jacket and red eyes sat perched atop a Harley, the words "Rodents" tattooed boldly below the image. The tattoo made him realize that it was official. He was now a Rodent.

 

Raising his gaze to look at the tattoo artist, he smiled. "It's great. How much?"

 

The man chuckled and shook his head. "On the house." He stated before walking away to leave Sam once again alone with Butchy.

 

"Suits you," The biker stated as he rose to his feet and headed for the door. Sam got up and followed, wincing at the throbbing sensation on his arm.

 

"Where's yours?" He asked curiously as they mounted their bikes and started the engines.

 

Butchy smiled and shifted to the side so that he could raise his shirt. Tattooed on his right side, below his ribcage was the same tattoo that Sam had just gotten. Sam allowed his blue eyes to roam over the tattoo before moving onto the tanned flesh. Smooth skin was adorned with taut muscle causing the taller of the two bikers to blush furiously. Realizing what had just happened, Butchy quickly lowered his shirt but he was blushing just as badly as Sam was.

 

"Uh, I want to show you something." Butchy finally spoke after a few minutes of awkward silence. Without waiting for an answer from Sam, he pulled onto the road and began the trip to the next location.

 

Swallowing loudly and exhaling, Sam followed suit. But all the while, the bare flesh of Butchy's stomach and back flashed in his mind. It made him blush even more as he tried to shake the sudden hormonal thoughts away. Curiosity soon replaced his thoughts as he wondered where his new leader was taking him.

 

But one question preoccupied him most. Where they going to be alone?

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interaction between Sam and Butchy that hints at something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was originally posted on Fanfiction and I realized that I never posted the two most recent chapters here. So here they are.

_Chapter Seven_ 

 

The sun had begun to set, casting a beautiful orange and purple glow throughout Funicello. Butchy continued to lead Sam down ever busy roads as the day’s warmth finally began to fade away and the chill of night settled in.

 

The leader of the Rodents eventually pulled into a full lot near the beach. Sam parked his bike besides him before following the other teen towards a brick wall. It seemed to be the last remaining structure from an old building and was marked with hundreds of names and numbers. Butchy settled onto the ground before it, leaning his back against the wall. With a furrow of his brows, Sam copied his actions, drawing his legs to his chest.

 

“I like to sit here and watch the sunset and sunrise. None of the other bikers know I go here on my own time. They always assume I'm off somewhere else causing trouble.” Butchy explained as a soft wind rustled his brown hair.

 

“It's always nice to be able to get away from chaos and find some peace and quiet.” Sam agreed as his eyes followed the expanse of ocean that lay before them.

 

A comfortable silence settled between the two, only the distant sound of waves breaking the quiet. It was in this moment that Sam was finally able to feel at peace. Despite the now cool night air, he could feel warmth radiating from the other biker. They had sat quite close to each other, bare arms brushing up against each other.

 

As if noticing this at the same exact moment, Butchy turned to gaze at Sam’s features. He let his eyes roam over the soft, pale skin and the structure of his face that made him appear to be carved from some elegant stone. How he longed to stretch his hand out and let his fingers slide across the other's face.

 

As if hearing his thoughts, Sam turned then. Their eyes locked and cliché as it may be, time seemed to slow. Summoning up an ounce of courage, Butchy leaned forward and was greatly relieved when Sam moved towards him as well.

 

Their breaths left their lips in heavy pants as their faces drew closer. Their noses brushed alongside each other's and their mouths were mere inches apart. One more breach of space and their mouths would meet in some form of a kiss.

 

The sudden flash of car lights caused them to jump apart in panic. Heart wishing to beat out of his chest, Sam turned to see who had arrived and felt a surge of guilt wash over him.

 

It was his parents’ minivan. The sudden realization that he had left Lucas at the beach hours ago and vanished without a word filled him with guilt. He was definitely going to be in a load of trouble once he spoke to his mom.

 

Jumping to his feet and dusting himself off, Sam turned to see that Butchy was now also standing. Offering a small smile, he spoke.

 

“Left the kid brother alone at the beach, definitely going to be in trouble. See you later?”

 

Butchy nodded his head but a look of disappointment flashed over his features. “Yeah no problem. See ya.”

 

Frowning, Sam turned away and moved towards the minivan. Pausing before the open passenger window, he could see his dad at the wheel and his mom besides him. Lucas sat in the back, hair still wet with sand smeared across the side of his face.

 

“Before you start yelling at me, I'm sorry. I met up with some friends and I completely lost track of time.” Sam began as he crossed his arms over his chest, hoping to hide his new tattoo.

 

“You better be sorry! You left your brother all alone at the beach and I was worried sick that something had happened to you two!” Lucia exclaimed as her eyes widened.

 

“Mooom,” Lucas groaned from the backseat as he blushed. “I can take care of myself! I'm sixteen!”

 

“Oh no, that's not what I worry about. I worry about the fact that our older son isn't more responsible!”

 

“Look, I said I'm sorry. It was an honest mistake.” As he said this, Sam uncrossed his arms and his new tattoo was suddenly visible to the three pairs of eyes in the car.

 

“Did you get a new tattoo?” It was Henry who spoke, eyeing the fresh ink on his son’s arm.

 

“YOU GOT A TATTOO WHILE YOUR BROTHER WAS ALL ALONE!?” Lucia screamed, anger filling her features.

 

“You joined the Rodents?” Lucas asked after a pause of silence settled over the small family.

 

“Y-yeah, those are the friends I was talking about. They asked me to join their gang so I did.” Sam replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

A look of guilt soon overtook Lucia’s features as she looked down. “Oh… I knew this move would be hard but I hadn't realized you would miss being part of a group.”

 

“Mom, you don't have to feel sorry.” Sam replied as he propped his arm against the car window, peering into the vehicle. “None of us were about to let you pass up the job opportunity that you were given. It was worth moving away.”

 

Lucia forced a small smile before reaching out of the open car window to lightly touch the side of her eldest son’s face. “Thank you.”

 

“All of you.” Lucia corrected as she turned to look at all her boys.

 

“Always sweetheart.” Henry leaned over to kiss his wife’s temple before turning to look at his oldest son. “Don't let it happen again, Sam.”

 

“I won't. I promise.” Sam nodded rapidly before meeting Lucas’ gaze and smiling apologetically.

 

“Good. Now let's go home. It's getting late.”

 

Lucia trailed off as she seemed to finally take note of Butchy. The brunette biker had finally left his spot by the brick wall to approach his bike. As if feeling her gaze, Butchy turned and awkwardly smiled.

 

“Are you Sam’s friend?” Lucia called out to him causing Sam to flush furiously.

 

Butchy seemed to flush as well but crossed the parking lot to stand shoulder to shoulder with Sam. “Yeah, name's Butchy.”

 

“I'm Lucia, Sam’s mom. It's real nice to meet you.” Smiling widely, Lucia extended her hand and gave the biker a handshake.

 

“Pleasure ta meet you.”

 

“I'm Henry, Sam’s dad.” Henry greeted as he leaned across to stretch his arm out for a handshake.

 

Butchy smiled and shook his hand as well before turning to look at Lucas. Brown eyes moved over the blonde's attire before he pursed his lips. It was clear the brunette realized the blonde was a surfer and Sam could only wonder how the two would treat each other.

 

“That's Lucas, my brother.” Sam introduced him as it was clear neither would introduce themselves.

 

Butchy simply nodded at the surfer before turning away. “I got to go but it was nice meeting you all.”

 

With small smiles and nods at one another, Butchy turned away from Sam to mount his bike before starting it and heading off to the open road.

 

“What a nice boy.” Lucia smiled at Sam before tapping the car window. “Now let's go home for a late night meal.”

 

Sam nodded before moving over to his own bike. And as he followed the blue minivan out of the parking lot, Sam couldn't help but look over his shoulder to where the brick wall was.

 

As he eyed the rundown wall, he wondered what could have been if his parents hadn't interrupted. Turning back to face forward, sudden dread filled him.

 

Had he lost his only chance to learn how Butchy truly felt for him?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Sam and Butchy begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last chapter I had wrote and posted over on Fanfiction. Enjoy.

_Chapter Eight_

 

Two days passed. Two whole days in which Sam did not see Butchy.

 

Despite having forgiven their eldest son for abandoning their youngest son at the beach, Lucia and Henry decided to ground the biker.

 

He was forced to stay home during those two days and spend time with his brother. His Harley keys were taken away from him so he really had no way of leaving home.

 

Instead, he was forced to endure countless board games with Lucas and “riveting” stories about the “amazing” waves Lucas surfed the day he spent all day at the beach. Sam listened to them halfheartedly and nodded along whenever necessary.

 

Lucas’ story telling ended about half an hour ago and now the two brothers lounged in the living room, the radio playing Elvis in the background. Lucas was flipping through a surf catalog while Sam stared at the ceiling and trailed off in thought.

 

What was Butchy doing? What was he thinking? Did he think that Sam was avoiding him? Did he think that Sam regretted or was even embarrassed by almost kissing him?

 

Sam’s fear must have shown as he stared up at the ceiling, brows furrowed in worry.

 

“What's going on between you and Butchy?” Lucas suddenly asked as he lowered the catalog to his lap and turned to face his older brother.

 

“What, what do you mean?” Sitting up on the couch, Sam turned his eyes to his brother and arched a brow.

 

“Dad and mom didn't see you two because they were scanning the beach to our right. I was the one that saw you two and pointed you out when the headlights startled you.”

 

_I was the one that saw you two._

 

“What exactly did you see?”

 

With a huff, Lucas tossed the surf catalog onto the coffee table and moved to settle down onto the couch besides the biker.

 

“I saw you two almost kissing. Do you like him?”

 

Sam's heart leapt in his chest as he bit down on his lower lip and worried it between his teeth.

 

“Sam, you know that I won't tell anyone. Just as you won't tell anyone that I like Tanner.”

 

“You like that giddy little surfer?” Sam asked in surprise, pleased to change the subject.

 

“Hey! I didn't say anything about you liking that weird talking biker.” Lucas scowled.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Sam smiled sheepishly before tilting his head to the side. “Huh, we haven't spent too long here and we're already crushing like two schoolgirls.”

 

Laughing at the joke, the blonde shook his head before leaping to his feet.

 

“Well hopefully those two don't do just that: crush us.”

 

Sam forced a smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He could only hope that both relationships didn't turn out that way.

  


On the day that Henry finally returned Sam’s keys, the biker was already dressed in tight jeans, a denim vest, and biker boots. He quickly dashed out of the house and mounted his Harley in one fluid motion before speeding off down the open road.

 

He was going to see Butchy.

 

The only place he could think of finding him was Big Momma's so that was where the biker headed.

 

After finding a parking spot and rushing inside, he looked about the ever crowded place and found no Butchy. There were a few bikers here and Sam chatted with a few of them before asking them if they had seen Butchy.

 

“He's probably out causing some trouble.”

 

Those were the key words that told Sam where exactly the leader of the Rodents was. With a mumbled ‘thanks’, he was out the door and back on his bike where he went straight to where he knew Butchy would be.

 

Butchy’s motorcycle was parked in the same spot from yesterday and it was where Sam parked his own before he made his way over to the brick wall.

 

The whole walk, Sam's heart was beating rapidly in his chest while his breathing grew ragged. His fingers twitched and the palms of his hands began to sweat as he tried to figure out what exactly he was going to say and do.

 

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Butchy’s voice as he called out to Sam from his spot on the sandy ground.

 

“I was wondering where you had run off to!”

 

Even though he laughed, Sam could tell that Butchy was nervous. He couldn't blame him.

 

Three days ago, the leader of the Rodents had insinuated a kiss that had been interrupted. Two whole days had then passed without contact and Sam knew how nervous he had been in those days, he could only imagine how Butchy felt.

 

A thick silence hung over them as Butchy stayed seated on the ground, both legs stretched out before him. He stared up at Sam with both worry and wonder in his eyes.

 

Sam opened and closed his mouth, unable to form any words to explain why he was there. No words came to mind.

 

_No words._

 

Perhaps words wouldn't help in this situation.

 

With that in mind, Sam took a deep breath before boldly crossing the sand to stand before Butchy. Once there, he thought of nothing as he moved to seat himself on the brunette’s lap.

 

“What are you--?” Butchy’s eyes bugged out as the other teen got comfortable in his lap.

 

Without a response, Sam pulled Butchy into a deep kiss, hands moving to grip the sides of his neck. Butchy made a sound of surprise before wrapping both arms around his waist and returning the kiss.

 

They kissed each other deeply and hungrily, teeth pulling at lower lips as tongues dragged across one another.

 

Pulling Sam's body flush against his, Butchy couldn't help the heat that flared up within him. His hands moved up the other's spine, fingers digging into the denim that covered his upper torso. One swift tug would slide away the only fabric Sam wore to cover his chest and back.

 

As if realizing this, Sam allowed Butchy to slide the vest down his arms before flicking it to the side. Ending their kiss, Butchy leaned back and moved brown eyes over the well sculpted body before him.

 

Sam had fair skin with an array of tattoos on his left and right arms. His body was lined with taut muscles and as Butchy ran his fingers along the other's flesh, he couldn't help but picture how the blue eyed beauty would look writhing underneath him, moaning out his name.

 

Face darkening in a blush, Butchy dipped down and pressed a tender kiss to Sam’s chest, right where his heart was beating. Sam’s nimble fingers slid into brown locks, tugging at them.

 

Lifting his gaze, Butchy smiled. “Well, I sure am glad you decided to pay me a visit. A bit overdue but it'll do.”

 

“Sorry about that. Parents grounded me for two days for the stunt I pulled earlier. It could have been worse but I couldn't help but worry what you thought of me.”

 

“I was terrified but I knew you weren't avoiding me.”

 

“How'd you know that?” Sam arched a brow.

 

“Because you were leaning into that kiss.” Butchy smiled crookedly.

 

Chuckling, Sam leaned forward and brought their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss.

 

When they pulled away, Butchy's eyes shined with complete hunger and when he shifted underneath him, Sam could feel just how aroused the teen had gotten.

 

“Something tells me we have to find a better spot. If only to take care of this…” Trailing off, Sam moved a hand down to the seat of Butchy's pants. This action only brought a moan out of the brunette.

 

“I know just the place…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Butchy take their relationship a step further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So I haven't touched this story in years and I was recently reminded of it. It was an idea I originally posted on Fanfiction before I decided to move it here and continue it here. Hopefully a revival will spark interest in future and old readers and hopefully my muse for this story will grow as well. I hope you enjoy and please leave feedback as well as any ideas. Thank you. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Some smut ahead.

_Chapter Nine_ 

 

Just the place ended up being a quaint looking two story the shade of a dying sunflowers petals. It wasn't far from where the two bikers had been and much to Sam’s surprise, Butchy’s house didn't seem to be that far off from his own home.

 

The house held gleaming windows and pretty lace curtains adorned each. The yard was a lively green shade and a variety of flowers of all shades and sizes were scattered along the house's perimeter. It was quite clear that whomever lived here prided themselves in maintaining a beautiful home.

 

Butchy pulled his bike to a stop right onto the street in front of the house and Sam quickly followed suit. He had just managed to place his helmet on the bike’s handlebars when Butchy was already halfway down the cement walkway, calling over his shoulder.

 

“Don't step on the grass. My father will lose his wits if any footprints are left behind.”

 

Sam was careful to stay on the winding pathway and quickly followed Butchy through the front door and into the main room. The main room ended up being the family room. A beige carpeted family room with soft yellow walls and a dozen or so paintings.

 

The paintings were clearly done by someone in the household as they weren't framed properly and the quality itself was rather poor. But despite this, Sam was impressed with what he saw depicted on the various sized canvases.

 

One held many shades of blues, depicting a vast ocean that then transformed into a starry night sky. Another depicted a field of wheat, black crows flying overhead as the sun beat down on a little farmhouse.

 

Sam didn't have much time to observe the rest as Butchy's voice brought him out of his quiet studying.

 

“My mom painted those. It's all she does these days…” His voice trailed off as those brown eyes fell to the floor.

 

Brows furrowing, Sam approached him and reached out to slip his hand into the other's palm. “You don't have to share anything you don't want to.”

 

With a nod, the shorter of the two teens turned and lead the taller up the rickety staircase.

 

They both didn't say much as they made their way down the small hall, the lilac walls adorned with even more paintings. These paintings were much darker with shades of grey and black. The images they depicted were worrisome but none of the teens dared to speak amongst them.

 

Butchy turned towards a small separate hallway where another small staircase climbed upwards. Arching a curious brow, Sam dropped his hand as both hands were needed to climb up the oddly shaped staircase.

 

They entered what was clearly an attic. An attic with two small rectangular windows and a large porthole. The walls were red and the floorboards cream colored. A dozen posters were taped to the walls: images of motorcycles, rock bands, action films, and even an out of place pin-up girl.

 

The space was small and could only house a low lying bed covered in black sheets and pillows, a bright red leather couch, a dark brown dresser with a few trinkets, and an old desk where a small television and record player lied. Despite it being small and rather unorganized, it had character and that's what mattered.

 

Sam opened his mouth as his blue eyes were once more drawn to the pin-up poster on the center wall right across from the bed. He had a load of questions to ask about the particular blonde but he wasn't able to voice them in that precise moment as the door was suddenly shut and as music began to blare from the record player. Some good ol rock and roll filled the small space and immediately drowned out any sort of other noise.

 

Turning to the source of the music, Sam lifted his brows as Butchy crossed the space between them in a few strides. Suddenly, there wasn't any room left for them as Butchy approached.

 

It was easy for Sam to fall back against the mattress. It was even easier for Butchy to climb on top of him and press his mouth down on his.

 

The rest of the world melted away as they simply kissed. Kissed without worry. Kissed without hesitation. Kissed to just kiss.

 

Their mouths fit perfectly against each other's and their tongues intertwined just right. And as their bodies pressed against one another's with no sign of space between them, it became even more perfect.

 

They could have been content with simply kissing but a slight shifting done by Butchy made the male beneath him realize that he was still very much aroused by this whole ordeal.

 

Snaking a hand in between their bodies, Sam slipped deft fingers towards the seat of Butchy's pants. His fingers gently stroked along the seam of his jeans and the brunette could do nothing but moan his approval. This excited the biker enough to seek out the bronze colored zipper, tugging it down swiftly and easily. The button came undone without much of a fight and soon enough, the dark haired biker had his hand down Butchy's pants.

 

Butchy's reaction alone was enough to excite Sam as his eyes flicked up to study that handsome face. Butchy's hands placed on either side of Sam’s body began to shake rather violently and so Sam pushed at him until he had him lying on his back.

 

Seating himself beside the brunette biker, Sam continued to observe him as his fingers curled around Butchy's. The other biker in question could only shudder as he pushed his hips up into his touch. Their eyes then locked, brown and blues meeting in an intense stare.

 

It was silent for a long while. They didn't dare break the stare as the music continued to blare around them. Finally, Sam leaned down and pressed his mouth to Butchy's in a simple kiss.

 

It was a slow and passionate kiss. A kiss in which they poured all their emotions into.

 

And when Sam broke the spell of it, Butchy found himself parting his lips to voice his complaint only to be silenced quickly as the other biker used his free hand to tug his jeans and boxer briefs down around his knees. Watching with wide eyes, Butchy could not and would not dare speak as the other's lips wrapped around him.

 

And as the raven haired biker worked his magic, Butchy could only shut his eyes as his body came undone and his heart shattered.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden curveball but I needed to add a little something more to this story.

__ Chapter Ten __

 

They lay side by side, arms touching and legs brushing against each other's as their chests rose up and down in uneven pants. Their hairs were ruffled from their movements as the music continued to float around them, consuming them wholly as they had consumed one another.

 

Shirts were untucked, vests removed, boots kicked aside, and the buttons and zippers of their pants still undone. Turning his head to gaze at the raven haired beauty lying beside him, Butchy could not even believe what had transpired between them. What they had done in the confines of his bedroom.

 

After Sam had finished him off with his mouth, he had pulled back and licked his lips so seductively that Butchy could have come undone a second time. They had then locked gazes and neither had threatened to break it.

 

Butchy finally had, shakily pushing himself up on his elbows before reaching out to press a hand to Sam's chest. The biker’s heart had thundered under the palm of his hand and as he glided it downwards, the biker had reacted with a quiet shudder. When Butchy's hand finally found the seat of his pants, the raven haired youth had not bothered to contain the hungry moan that left him.

 

And so the leader of the Rodents had pushed himself up further until he could properly kiss the man he had fallen in love with. They had kissed one another deeply, passionately. An all consuming kiss that clearly showed how far they had fallen for another.

 

When their lips parted so they could catch their breaths, Butchy took the chance to switch their spots. Sam had easily allowed himself to be pushed down on his back as the brunette shifted to rest on his knees before the bed. He then bent his head forward and returned the favor.

 

With a few laps of his tongue and a quick bobbing from his head, Butchy undid Sam the same way he had moments prior.

 

And when they both were panting messes, they once again collapsed alongside one another.

 

They lay there for what felt like eternity. The rock music continuing to float around the room as the sunlight outside waned and gave way to night. At this sudden fading of light, Butchy was on his feet in an instant, hurriedly sliding up his zipper and smoothing down the old tattered shirt he wore. Crouching forward, he tugged his boots on then faced the other biker in the room.

 

“You should go.” The words were quiet and quick to the point. Butchy couldn't even hold Sam’s confused gaze as he crossed the room and lowered down the music until it was a quiet buzz in the background.

 

Fixing his own pants and sliding his vest over his bare torso, Sam was soon on his feet after having shoved his biker boots back on. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to fix it the best he could before he spoke. “You're not seriously just kicking me out after what we just did.”

 

Butchy winced as he quickly stepped in front of the other, his hands reaching for his wrists. “No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that my parents and my sister should be home any minute and I'd rather not explain why I had another guy in my room. Let alone, in an empty house.”

 

Sam quickly understood with a nod of his head. “You could have just said that. I would have understood.” He offered a small smile.

 

“Sorry, I guess I sort of panicked when I realized how late it actually was.”

 

Sam brushed his apology aside with a wave of his hand as he turned and headed for the door. “No worries. I'll see my way out. I should be getting home either way before my parents question my late arrival.”

 

Before he could even get a foot out the door, Butchy was pulling him back inside and into his broad arms. His lips were soon on his and Sam eagerly melted into the kiss as his hands wove their way into his brunette locks of hair.

 

The kiss should have ended sooner, what with the prospect of being discovered, but they held on for a while longer. It was eventually Sam who broke the kiss with a deep chuckle.

 

“Kind of in a hurry, 'member Butch?” His eyes twinkled in the low lighting of the bedroom and his smirk was even more dazzling.

 

“Right. Got a little carried away.” With a flush, Butchy lowered his head, only to be rewarded with a quick kiss to the cheek.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow.” Sam promised as he made his way carefully down the attic stairs.

 

“Tomorrow.” Butchy repeated with a wink and a quick wave of his hand.

 

Sam flashed one more dazzling grin his way before he was moving down the hallway. The leader of the Rodents could only watch and listen as the other's footsteps eventually receded and as the front door clicked shut. The rumble of a motorcycle's engine eventually followed before vanishing as the vehicle itself made its way down the street.

 

With a sigh, Butchy turned back towards his room and faced the disheveled bed. The corner of his lips twitched as the events that took place there filled his mind. And before he could potentially excite himself with such thoughts, he turned on his heels and headed towards the bathroom for a cold shower.

 

~~~~

 

Sam awoke to the sun's rays beaming down on his face and a cool ocean breeze rustling in through the open bedroom window.

 

Blinking storm blue eyes open, he took time to yawn and stretch out across his bed, toes and fingers curling inwards. As his joints popped and tensed, he shifted sideways and buried his face momentarily into the pillow by his side.

 

All was calm and peaceful. But it was just as easily shattered by the sudden slamming of his bedroom door. Flinching, he pushed himself onto his knees and whirled to face the doorway, hands before him in a fighting stance.

 

“Easy, Sam. It's just me.” Was his dad's remark as he studied his son’s reaction with clear curiosity.

 

Relaxing and feeling a tad bit embarrassed, Sam lowered himself back onto his bed and arched a brow. “What is it now?”

 

“I think I found you a job.” Was Henry Thompson's response as the heavily muscled man leaned back against the doorframe.

 

Sam could only keep his brow arched at this.

 

Since arriving in Funicello, his mother, Lucia, had immediately began work at the local hospital. She left for work every morning before even the sun was up. She stayed until the late afternoon before coming home to rest from such tiring shifts. When she did awake, she prepared dinner and returned to her usual chattery self.

 

To stop his wife from tackling more shifts at work, Henry had made sure to secure the open position at Grocery Galore, the local grocery store. He was in charge of making breakfast for himself and his two sons before heading out the door at exactly ten on the dot. He worked even later and came home to chow down on whatever dinner his lovely wife had prepared.

 

No job openings had presented themselves to Sam. He didn't openly search for them as he was too busy enjoying the summer days and nights. And Lucas was much too young to work in the eyes of both parents and his older brother.

 

Sam had known his parents were overworking themselves for their children sakes but he could now see how much they had tired. Even now looking at his father, he could see the tell-tale signs of stress lining his father's uselessly calm face.

 

“Where?” Was his only question as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

“It's only a temporary summer job. Your mother and I want you to focus solely on school when it comes back around. After all, you will be graduating.” Henry began.

 

Sam grimaced. He hated thinking about how close his adult life lay. He was glad to be done with school but graduating only meant growing up and figuring out what you wanted to do for the rest of your life. He didn't want to think of that just yet.

 

“The work isn't easy. In fact, it'll be tiring. But I'm sure you can manage it.”

 

“Just tell me what it is, will ya?” Sam barked as his patience wavered.

 

Henry merely scowled but continued on. “Funicello is working on remodeling several buildings and they have plans on finishing many before the year is out. They need more hands to help in remodeling their town hall.”

 

The idea of working in construction prompted great annoyance out of Sam as he pushed himself to his feet and shook his head. “Hell no! You know how much I hate construction.”

 

“I know, I know. But we really need the money, Sam.” His father's words hit him immediately.

 

Needed the money? The Thompson's weren't rich by any means but they certainly weren't poor. But when had they ever struggled?

 

“Dad, what's going on? Really? You and Mom have been working your asses off ever since we got here and now you're trying to force me into some work I'll hate. You know you can tell me.” Sam spoke in a quiet whisper, brows knitted together.

 

His father was silent for a long while. His eyes fell to the floor as he contemplated telling his eldest son. Eventually, he made his decision and turned to quietly shut the door behind him. Motioning to the bed, he lowered himself on the edge and waited for his son to settle down besides him before he spoke.

 

“The Sons reached out to me.”

 

If he hadn't already been worried, the mere mention of their former biker gang sent chills down Sam’s spine as his hands curled into tight fists, nails digging deep into the flesh of his palms.

 

“The Jackals are blackmailing every single one of us. They found out what happened in The Canyons and they want a big sum of money or else they'll sell us out to the cops.”

 

Sam's world came crashing down with those words and he nearly fell out of bed if it weren't for his father's steady grip on his elbow. Memories flooded back to the forefront of his mind and he could taste blood in his mouth, smell gunpowder, and see ashes falling.

 

They were memories he had locked away. Memories that came slithering out of the darkest corners of his mind with his father's words.

 

“We won't let that happen. Everyone in the Sons has been working extra jobs to reach the quantity The Jackals are asking for. That's why your mother and I need your help and why we can't tell Lucas under any circumstances. Do you understand?” Henry met Sam's gaze. Brows furrowed and expression gravely serious.

 

With a slow nod of his head, Sam swallowed then licked his suddenly dry lips. “Y-yeah.”

 

“Good. I'll call the city and let them know you can fill one of the positions.” Henry gently patted his shoulder then slipped out the bedroom without another word.

 

Sam watched him go silently. And when he was alone, he turned and crawled back under the covers of his bed as if that could hide him from the rest of the world. Squeezing his eyes shut and pressing the back of his hands to the back of his eyelids, he shuddered.

 

How had his perfect world come undone so quickly?

 


End file.
